The study will determine if G-CSF administration to newborn infants with neurtropenia associated with possible congenital or acquired sepsis, maternal pregnancy-induced hypertension, or necrotizing entercolitis results in rapid resolution of neutropenia, improved neutrophil function, less frequent and less severe illness, and improved survival compared to placebo-treated control infants.